Madre no hay más que una: Kushina uzumaki
by Angron11
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki está buscando entre sus pergaminos heredados de mito algo que ayude a Minato con su nueva técnica. Desgraciadamente, activa uno de ellos y acaba en el despacho del hokage. Del de Kakashi hatake, rokudaime de la hoja concretamente... Oneshot, fic gemelo del dedicado a Mikoto uchiha, Narusaku.


Madre no hay más que una: kushina uzumaki.

 **Buenas! pues si, otro oneshot. Ya que mi historia 20 ha ido dedicada a mi rubia favorita, la 21 tiene que ir dedicada a mi pairing favorito y a esa pelirroja que me tiene encandilado. Un ligero narusaku con kushina enredando por ahí. La idea forna parte de un proyecto de fics gemelos centrados en las madres de shippuden: aqui teneis a kushina con naruto, y en un futuro cercano tendreis a Mikoto con un Sasuke... diferente. Espero que os guste, nos leemos!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

- _aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando.

- **aaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando.

- ** _aaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

-Creo que la he liado, dattebane…- dijo con un hilo de voz una Kushina uzumaki de unos dieciocho años, vestida con su uniforme jounnin y tirada en el suelo del despacho hokage entre un mar de papeles y muebles rotos.

Realmente no sería un problema lo acontecido, no era la primera vez que el hokage de konoha veía su despacho desordenado por la hiperactiva jinchuriki… el problema era la razón. Kushina uzumaki, máxima autoridad en fuinjutsu de la konoha de sandaime hokage, tenía una extensa herencia por parte de la anterior jinchuriki, mito uzumaki. Miles de pergaminos de sellado, jutsus alucinantes, secretos que esperaban a que la ojivioleta los descubriese. La uzumaki dedicaba muchas horas a la semana a estudiarlos, pero estos últimos días había estado mucho más atareada. Su Minato kun estaba perfeccionando su jutsu de velocidad. Ya de por sí era increíblemente veloz pero, tras estudiar la historia del nidaime hokage y leer sobre su jutsu de teleportación, estaba convencido de que podía serlo aún más. Que podría incluso viajar a la velocidad de la luz. El aplicado rubio se había enfrascado en ese estudio, deseoso de inventar la técnica que le definiría como ninja, pero no hallaba la solución. Horas y horas revisando pergaminos, antiguos tomos de fuinjutsu y manejo del chakra, y nada, no tenía manera de entender la técnica del nidaime y desarrollarla como él pensaba que podría hacerlo. Muchos le dijeron que era imposible, que no lo lograría… pero había una persona que no pensaba así.

Kushina uzumaki creía firmemente en su novio, tenía una fe inagotable en él. Incluso, y a pesar de que el namikaze se empeñaba en ser humilde y no verlo posible, la pelirroja estaba convencida de que sería hokage en un futuro. Era fuerte, era listo, el hombre más guapo de la tierra con ese pelo rubio y esos ojos azules… y tenía a la más cabezota de la historia de los uzumaki a su lado. La ojivioleta había visto entre las toneladas de pergaminos de su herencia algunos dedicados a una cosa rara… espacio tiempo al parecer. En su momento no les prestó atención, supuso que eran tratados de física, o alguna obra filosófica de esas que la anterior jinchuriki adoraba leer y ella no era capaz ni de abrir; pero, en cuanto un día su Minato kun nombró ese aspecto como la clave para avanzar en su investigación, la pelirroja se lanzó como un tiburón a buscar esos pergaminos. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás debería de haberle advertido a su novio de lo que iba a hacer y no guardárselo para sorprenderle… o, ya puestos, quizás debería de haberse leído bien el pergamino que abrió antes de marcarlo con sangre y gritar la técnica presa de la emoción… su plan era aparecer teleportándose frente a su novio y gritarle "sorpresaaaa, aquí tienes la solución", pero en su lugar sintió un tirón, todo se volvió negro y apareció allí… y quizás… no, seguramente, se había equivocado porque estaba en problemas… en la mesa del hokage no estaba Hiruzen sarutobi, estaba…

-Ku… ¿Kushina sama?- preguntó un impactado Kakashi, rokudaime hokage de la hoja, mientras los papeles seguían cayendo a su alrededor. Si, había aparecido en el despacho del hokage… de dentro de muchos años. El sello de Mito la había llevado al futuro.

-Ka… ¿Kakashi chan? ¿Qué haces disfrazado de hokage?- preguntó la fémina, observando a ese niño peliplata tan serio de la academia ya crecidito y con ese sombrero con forma de champiñón mirarla desde su silla. El hatake, que ya tenía un master en cosas absurdas por culpa del otro uzumaki precisamente, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer…

-Shizune… cancela mis citas de hoy… y llámale a él, que le voy a necesitar…- ordenó por el teléfono. Lo dicho, nunca iba a tener un día normal si había un uzumaki cerca.

Mientras Shizune le traía refuerzos, el hokage atendió a una confundida Kushina, que no entendía nada. Kakashi, ese pequeño niño de la academia, ¿hokage? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era una broma de cámara oculta? ¡No tenía gracia dattebane! ¿Dónde estaba su Minato kun? ¿Y por qué todos vestían tan raro y había tantas luces y chismes brillantes en las calles? Kakashi tardó unos minutos en calmarla, y otros tantos en entenderlo todo. Suerte que la pelirroja uzumaki no había soltado su pergamino de técnica espacio tiempo porque en él, mostrando una capacidad de previsión que rallaba la clarividencia, Mito uzumaki había dejado explicado todo de forma sencilla. La pelirroja había encabezado el pergamino con un gran "KUSHINA CHAN, NO ABRAS ESTE PERGAMINO Y HAGAS LA TÉCNICA SIN LEER ANTES ESTO, TEN UN POCO DE CABEZA POR UNA VEZ ONEGAI", advertencia que la uzumaki menor había ignorado por completo por supuesto, y luego había explicado paso a paso el funcionamiento de la técnica y su razón de ser.

Gracias a kami, todo tenía fácil arreglo… Mito no era una imprudente. Se trataba de una técnica espacio tiempo que permitía a su usuario viajar al futuro durante una hora, con la finalidad de entregar un mensaje. A primera vista, eso sonaba catastrófico… la cantidad de cambios en la línea temporal que podría provocar que alguien volviese del futuro y advirtiese del porvenir… pero Mito no era una imprudente. Como temía el denominado "efecto mariposa" (el batir de las alas de una mariposa en konoha podría provocar un tsunami en kumo, o, dicho de otra forma, si Kushina aparecía de nuevo en su época revelando las muertes de cada uno de los presentes, podría provocar la extinción de la aldea al intentar evitarlas), la fuinmaster legendaria había colocado un seguro: como la finalidad era entregar un mensaje (avisar sobre las debilidades de un enemigo actual que se temía que fuese a aparecer en un futuro lejano, dejar constancia de algún hecho terrible para evitar manipulaciones posteriores…), no era necesario que el usuario se acordase de nada después de hacerlo. Así que, tras transcurrir una hora, Kushina simplemente desaparecería, volvería a su dimensión y no se acordaría de nada. Solo había que evitar que destruyese esta realidad el tiempo que estuviese suelta por konoha, Minato insistía mucho en que una Kushina ociosa era más peligrosa que una aldea ninja, y para ello Kakashi tenía la distracción perfecta…

-Ka… ¿kaa chan?- preguntó un sobrepasado Naruto, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y sus cejas enarcadas en un gesto de sorpresa. Hasta su biju había envejecido dos siglos del susto al ver a esa mujer.

-¿Minato kun?- respondió ella de vuelta, también sorprendida. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico que le recordaba mucho a su Minato: ojos azules preciosos, pelo rubio, complexión atlética… Aunque a la vez era diferente, su forma de la cara era más redonda, y emanaba un poderoso chakra uzumaki… eso sin contar…- ¿Por qué te has pintado los bigotes de Kurama en las mejillas dattebane?- la uzumaki pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo más…- ¿CÓMO QUE KAA CHAN?

Vale, esto iba a ser violento. El hokage y el uzumaki menor se dispusieron a explicarle a la ojivioleta los pormenores de la situación actual, con el objetivo de situarla y que entendiese todo. La explicaron la naturaleza de la técnica, que se encontraba en el futuro, en unas tres décadas más o menos. La contaron el papel de Minato en la tercera y cuarta guerra ninja (¿Cómo, que va a haber más? Preguntó con horror la pelirroja…), su nombramiento como yondaime hokage (¡LO SABÍA! Mi Minato kun es el mejor, Mikoto chan se va a morir de envidia), su matrimonio con ella y posterior embarazo de la jinchuriki (Kushina abrió los ojos con ilusión mirando a Naruto, entendiéndolo todo, y casi se lo come ahí mismo de la emoción, ¡SU HIJO CON MINATO KUN! Y era GU A PI SI MO, iba a tener muchísimo trabajo alejando a las busconas interesadas de su sochi) y… la muerte del matrimonio la noche del 10 de octubre durante un atentado para extraerla el kiuby, sellándolo en su hijo recién nacido. Obviamente, ni Naruto ni Kakashi hicieron referencia alguna a la infancia del rubio, para una hora que Kushina estaría allí no querían hacerla sufrir, y más tras ver su expresión de pena al escuchar que tendría ese final. Ella se imaginaba muriendo de anciana, con muchísimos hijos y nietos rubios… no tan joven. Tan afectada se quedó en un principio, que Naruto se ofreció a dar un paseo con ella por la villa para calmarla, accediendo el hokage. No dejaba de ser la mujer de su sensei, quería verla contenta. Solo le advirtió a Naruto que no revelase la identidad de ella a nadie, para evitar que se supiese que konoha podía viajar en el tiempo… algo así podría tener consecuencias nefastas para la paz.

-Lo siento por que te hayas enterado así de todo kaa chan…- se excusó un apenado Naruto mientras paseaba con su madre, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de la pelirroja, que cerró los ojos ante el gesto y dibujó una ligera sonrisa ante el gesto. Tan atento como su Minato kun…

-No pasa nada sochi… qué raro se me hace llamar a alguien así…- confesó la pelirroja, para luego romper a reír.- Aunque más raro es que te llamásemos Naruto… yo quería que mi primer hijo se llamase Menma, y si era chica Shio, pero me da que Minato me acabó engatusando… y que ese viejo pervertido le engatusó a él…- Kushina volvió a reírse, y arrancó una sonrisa a Naruto. Su madre tenía una sonrisa preciosa, contagiosa…

-Podríais haberme puesto un nombre chulo, como Arashi, en lugar del de un condimento del ramen…- dejó caer un divertido Naruto, contestándole la pelirroja con un suave golpe en el brazo mientras dibujaba una mueca divertida y fingía indignación.

-¡No están relacionados con los ingredientes de ramen! Significan remolino, en honor a mi hogar de nacimiento sochi…

-Está bien, está bien…- Naruto contuvo un poco la risa, y sacó el tema que le rondaba la cabeza desde que salieron del despacho de Kakashi.- kaa chan, me… me alegro de que no estés triste por…- dijo, haciendo referencia a la revelación de que ella moriría. La uzumaki debería de estar decaída, puede que incluso traumatizada, ¡le habían revelado su propia muerte violenta en un futuro! Pero, en lugar de ello, la ojivioleta se mostraba sonriente, se estaba divirtiendo con su futuro hijo. La joven uzumaki entendió la referencia, y puso sus manos tras la nuca, estirándose sin preocupación.

-No te negaré que no es agradable, pero… va a a pasar haga lo que haga, ni tan siquiera me acordaré de ello cuando vuelva a mi tiempo. Y, puesto que no merece la pena preocuparse porque no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… ¿Por qué iba a ponerme triste?- preguntó una sonriente ojivioleta, asintiendo Naruto tras pensarlo un poco… su kaa chan era muy lista.- Además… si pensase en ello no podría disfrutar de una buena charla madre e hijo, ¿sabes que tu padre quería niñas? Pelirrojas como yo, pero yo no… yo siempre he querido un niñito rubio que mimar…- confesó con ternura, y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Su madre era puro calor, era agradable encontrarse con alguien así.- ¿sigue existiendo el ichiraku?

-¡Si!- gritó Naruto con emoción, ¡su kaa chan también adoraba el ramen!- ¡es el mejor ramen del continente dattebayo!

-¡lo sé dattebane! ¿Por qué no me invitas a unos cuencos y me cuentas de ti? Quiero saberlo TODO.- propuso, asintiendo el rubio con alegría… ramen, su madre… ese día estaba siendo un gran día. Iba a dirigirse al lugar caminando a su lado, pero la pelirroja tomó su brazo con sus manos, caminando pegada a él con una inmensa sonrisa, y confundiéndole de paso.- ¿Qué? Quiero ver cómo todas las chicas de la aldea se mueren de la envidia al verme del brazo de mi guapísimo sochi…

La pelirroja no podía estar más orgullosa de su hijo, y quería comprobar una cosa: si el resto se había fijado en él también. Y por supuesto que lo habían hecho. Kushina sintió esas miradas de envidia de cada fémina de la calle, y sonrió muy complacida. La aldea de konoha sabía lo que tenía, si no hubiese sido así habrían lamentado ese día. Y, para más felicidad, su hijo parecía inmune a esas muestras de atención. Un buen uzumaki es humilde, y su hijo lo era sin ninguna duda: cualquier otro se habría pavoneado, o incluso aprovechado para acercarse a alguna de las bellas mujeres que se cruzaron (como esa chica rubia que les miró con una expresión de sorpresa y salió corriendo con un gran sonrojo), pero Naruto no. Solo saludaba a la gente de forma amigable, y conversaba con su madre con una inmensa sonrisa. Bien, su sochi no parecía haber caído en ninguno de los tres vicios shinobi, una preocupación menos. Llegaron al famoso restaurante, donde teuchi se quedó mirando a la pelirroja con extrañeza… juraría que la conocía de algo… y pidieron sus platos preferidos. Hablaron de toda la vida del rubio, omitiendo su infancia el ojiazul para no arruinar el momento: de sus años en la academia, de su aprendizaje con Ero sennin, de cómo salvó konoha de pain, de la gran guerra, del equipo 7… estaba siendo una hora memorable. La pelirroja sonreía y escuchaba encantada, riendo incluso con las mejores anécdotas del rubio… su hijo había heredado su sonrisa, y le quedaba muy bien.

-¡Y entongghes Kurama y yo destrozhhamos a esa diosa llamada Kaguya con la ayuda de Sasuke teme, Kakashi sensei y Sakura chan!- exclamó con alegría el rubio, todavía masticando sus fideos, sonriendo la pelirroja al verle tan entusiasmado. Y orgullosa, muy orgullosa: al parecer, su hijo iba a ser un héroe mundial, ¡como para no estarlo! Aunque tenía un pequeño fallo…

-Naruto, no hables con la boca llena…- le ordenó Kushina, que comía de manera menos enérgica, degustando su porción. Su sochi no iba a ser todo perfección, eso le hacía más especial… habría temido que fuese alguna clase de psicópata si no tuviese NINGÚN fallo.

-Lo siento kaa chan…- se disculpó el uzumaki, recordando que Sakura chan le solía regañar bastante por ese detalle. Pero es que siempre había querido contarle sus aventuras a su madre, ¡estaba muy emocionado!

-No pasa nada tontorrón…- Kushina le limpio un poco el labio con su servilleta, sonrojándose el ojiazul por ese gesto tan de madre… nunca había tenido uno realmente.- Me alegra que kiuby quisiese colaborar… ¿se ha portado bien contigo?- preguntó con interés, sonriendo el rubio mientras oía a su biju gritar con pánico que la dijese que si. Kurama, el emperador del terror, sintiendo miedo de su madre… si ya le parecía alucinante de antes, ahora todavía más.

-Si, bueno… es un poco gruñón a veces, pero es un buen amigo…

-Bien, así me gusta kiuby, veo que has aprendido modales…- respondió la ojivioleta, esta vez hablándole directamente al tatuaje de la parca del vientre del rubio, sabiendo que su inquilino la estaba escuchando, para luego dibujar una mueca psicótica mientras sonreía sádicamente.- Recuerda que esos barrotes no están para defenderme de ti… están para defenderte de mi…- anunció con una vena tétrica, tragando grueso el nueve colas. Recordaba cuando constató esa afirmación: intentó forzar el sello y devorar a la pelirroja, y acabó diez años empalado por cadenas y flotando en su paraje mental… nunca, NUNCA, te metas con el habanero sangriento de konoha. Incluso Naruto se contagió del terror de su biju. Pero, tan pronto como este momento psicópata surgió, se desvaneció, mirando Kushina a su hijo con los ojos algo aguados.- Sochi… sé que no fue justo, que te merecías que tu padre y yo estuviésemos ahí cuando fuiste niño… seguro que fuisteis una monada, con esos grandes ojitos azules y tus marcas de bigotes, te hubiese matado a abrazos… pero… quiero que sepas que nunca habrá una madre tan orgullosa de su hijo como yo…- reconoció mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio, que la devolvió una inmensa sonrisa. Para ella había resultado raro encontrarse así con su hijo, pero lo tenía claro: había merecido la pena. Aunque luego no se fuese a acordar de nada.

-Gra… gracias kaa chan… siempre… siempre quise conocerte… y veo que estaba en lo cierto… ¡eres la mejor dattebayo!- exclamó con felicidad, abrazándose madre e hijo. Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que la ojivioleta decidió hablar de nuevo y sacar el tema que llevaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que vio a su hijo por primera vez.

-Bueno, me has contado muchas cosas, pero no lo más importante… ¿y mi nuera?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, todavía abrazada muy cerca del ojiazul, deseando redondear el día conociendo a la futura madre de sus nietos. Su hijo era un héroe de guerra, guapísimo, rubio de ojos azules, fuerte, amable… ¡no admitiría a cualquiera como futura señora uzumaki, su sochi debía de presentarla a una auténtica diosa! Pero la expresión de vergüenza de su hijo y que se atragantase ligeramente la hizo temerse lo peor…- no… no me digas que ese pervertido de jiraiya te ha convertido en un libertino que va picando de flor en flor…- rogó con pánico la joven ojivioleta. Como fuese así, le daba igual como, ¡iba a recordarlo y asesinar a ese asqueroso hentai nada más regresar a su época!- ¿NO SERÁ UNA UCHIHA CREIDA O UNA HYUUGA ESTIRADA?

-No… no… yo nunca.. nunca he tenido novia ni nada así… es que me gusta solo una chica…- Naruto sonrió, iluminándose sus ojos con un brillo especial, y Kushina casi se derrite ahí mismo, ¡el mismo gesto que su Minato kun cuando la confesó su amor!- es una kunoichi muy fuerte, es médico, y muy muy guapa… tiene mucho carácter, pero a mí me gusta así dattebayo… pero… pero creo que solo me quiere como amigo…- confesó con un tono melancólico el joven, mientras Kushina abría los ojos con sorpresa… ¿su sochi estaba enamorado y esa chica no le correspondía? Era imposible…

-¿Cómo se llama ella? Porque vamos ahora mismo a que la invites a salir, yo no regreso a mi realidad sin asegurarme nietos…

-Kaa chan, en serio, yo estoy feliz así… ella es feliz, y con eso me basta…- se intentó excusar el joven, pero Kushina era una mujer de ideas fijas.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó, tomándole del mentón para fijar su vista en la suya, a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. Curiosamente, ninguno estaba incómodo… ambos eran personas muy cercanas, y no dejaban de ser madre e hijo por mucho que tuviesen la misma edad. Era un gesto de confianza, Naruto y Kushina eran almas afines. Y, en este caso, esos ojos violeta hicieron rendirse al rubio enseguida.

-Pu… pues se llama…- iba a anunciarlo, cuando una voz femenina les cortó desde la entrada del local.

-Na… ru… to…- masculló una extremadamente furiosa Sakura haruno, mientras Naruto palidecía y temblaba como una hoja y Kushina arqueaba una ceja al verlo así, sin despegarse de su sochi.

La aparición de Sakura haruno no había sido casual… ni tampoco explicable para la kunoichi si se le preguntaba a la afectada. Estaba tan tranquila en el hospital, feliz con su vida mientras cumplía con sus revisiones diarias de pacientes… no se planteaba una relación con nadie, eso solo la traería problemas, y ya había tenido muchos en su cierta vida… Sasuke estaba fuera de cualquier duda, no congeniaban lo más mínimo en el ámbito romántico… y, del resto… solo uno la hacía dudar… y en ese momento fue cuando la chismosa de su mejor amiga se presentó ante ella otra contarla el ultimo cotilleo. Había visto a Naruto paseando con una chica pelirroja muy hermosa por las calles de konoha… y muy muy muy juntos. Con cualquier otro, Sakura habría reaccionado con indiferencia, sus pacientes estaban primero… pero se trataba de Naruto. De baka Naruto… y de una de esas busconas arrastradas robanov… perdón, robaBakas. La haruno no se planteaba una relación con nadie… pero no soportaba que otra mujer tocase al rubio. En serio, intentaba controlarlo, intentaba convencerse de que Naruto no era más que su mejor amigo y el pilar maestro de su vida, pero no era capaz. Cada vez que veía como una de esas desgraciadas le pedía un beso, ella entraba en frenesí y solo podía golpearle movida por una ira indescriptible, para luego rodar en su cama por las noches pensando en él… ¿Qué la pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba… enamorada? Ino insistía en esa opción, pero Sakura lo negaba con vehemencia… si eso fuese cierto, solo complicaría su cómoda vida. Además, Naruto no había mostrado interés por ninguna chica, lo cual facilitaba esa especie de pacto de no agresión con sus sentimientos…

Pero su mejor amiga no lo veía así, y la faltaron piernas para ir corriendo al hospital en cuanto vio al uzumaki tan cariñoso con otra mujer. ¡FRENTONA, QUE TE LO QUITAN! La gritó, dandole igual que estuviesen rodeados de pacientes… y, para sorpresa de todos, la haruno abrió los ojos con miedo tras escuchar los detalles, y salió corriendo en busca de Naruto sin mediar más palabra. Y, cuando llegó al ichiraku, su miedo se convirtió en celos… unos irrefrenables celos. Hubiese aguantado verle con Hinata… Naruto no estaba enamorado de ella, ni por asomo, ya lo demostró cuando tras la misión para detener a toneri el rubio no intentó nada con ella y fue sincero con lo que sentía… pero no verle con esa mujer. Se trataba de una jounnin desconocida, lo cual era raro porque era de konoha y ella conocía a prácticamente todo el mundo allí… quizás sería de algún destacamento externo, visto su uniforme algo desfasado… La haruno vio a esa chica de la edad de Naruto, sumamente atractiva, pelirroja de piel suave, de ojos profundamente violetas y cuerpo curvilíneo, abrazada tan de cerca a su Naruto, mirándole a los ojos con esa intensidad… y a su Naruto… SI, ES SU NARUTO, DE SU PROPIEDAD POR SER TAN BAKA, ¿PASA ALGO?... tan cómodo, tan… feliz, y la ojijade temblar de ira. Cualquier muestra de raciocinio se había ido por el retrete, solo quedaba el amargo sabor de los celos. Se creía invulnerable en el corazón del rubio, y ahora veía que Naruto quizás se había enamorado de otra por no moverse a tiempo…

-Sa… Sakura chan… no… no es lo que…- tartamudeó el rubio, sin saber qué decir. No podía decirle quién era ella, Kakashi le había ordenado no revelar ese secreto a nadie sería peligroso para la paz que se supiese que konoha tenía técnicas de viaje en el tiempo… pero joder, como no la dijese la verdad, ¡Sakura chan le mataría! ¡No entendía el porque, pero ese Na…ru…to… era de los malos! Mientras el rubio sudaba frío, Kushina examinaba a la haruno… esta era claramente la chica que le gustaba a su sochi. Por favor, había puesto la misma cara que Minato kun cuando ella se enfadaba, ¡otra cosa tierna que añadirle a su pequeño! Y coincidía con la descripción: médico (de ahí su bata de hospital), muy guapa (la encantaba ese pelo rosado… claro, por eso se llamaba Sakura, un nombre muy original)… y con muchísimo carácter, solo había que ver a su hijo, el héroe del mundo, el jinchuriki de Kurama, temblar de terror ante ella. ¡Y encima la llamaba con el chan! ¿Se podía ser más kawai? Y, entendiendo absolutamente todo… decidió ayudar a su sochi.

-¿Quién es ella, Naruto?- preguntó con un tono fingidamente inocente, arrimándose más al rubio, contactando su mejilla con la suya… y haciendo temblar aún más de rabia a la haruno. Kushina estaba segura de haberla calado totalmente, y si era así, acaba de dar el jaque mate. Mientras, Naruto temía que la ojijade destrozase el local, viendo como apretaba los puños… y no quería ni pensar en lo que le ocurriría a la aldea como se peleasen Kushina uzumaki y Sakura haruno… Apocalipsis, una fuerza imparable contra un objeto inamovible, ¡la quinta guerra ninja!

-Nadie, yo ya me voy…- respondió entre gruñidos, matándola con la mirada, para luego irse sin tan siquiera despedirse de Naruto. El rubio intentó levantarse para ir tras ella y explicárselo todo, pero la ojivioleta se lo impidió.

-Me gusta esa chica para ti… si te hace temblar así con una mirada, está claro que no te me echarás a perder…- confesó con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras Naruto la miraba con aprehensión.

-Kaa chan, ¿Qué has hecho? Sa… Sakura chan creerá que…

-¿Que ese puesto que creía intocable peligra?- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada la uzumaki mientras se separaba de su sochi y volvía a atacar su plato de ramen.- No entiendes a las chicas así sochi… esa chiquilla no te quiere solo como amigo. Se ha atravesado la ciudad entera vestida de médico porque le han dicho que estabas con una chica, y casi destroza el local cuando me acerqué un poco más a ti… esa chica está loca por ti…- ante esta revelación, Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojó, arrancándole una sonrisa a una enternecida Kushina. Con esos gestos de Minato, su hijo la habría tenido comiendo de su mano desde el día de su nacimiento…

-Tú… ¿tú crees kaa chan?- Kushina asintió con serenidad.- pu… pues debo ir tras ella y confesarle que yo también la…- se iba a levantar, pero Kushina le sujetó firmemente a su silla. Demonios, esa mujer era fuerte, si la sacaba una cabeza de altura y ella le manejaba aún así como un pelele…

-Ni se te ocurra… esa chica es como yo, lo he visto a la legua, y ninguna tragamos bien los celos, pero somos muy orgullosas. Como la digas ahora que se ha equivocado, te dura alguna excusa estúpida y no confrontará sus sentimientos, y te quedarás como hasta ahora. Déjala aclararse y descubrir que está celosa, que a la noche se presentará en tu piso para pedirte explicaciones. Cuando lo haga, tú sólo dile que no tienes nada conmigo y que la amas a ella. Ya verás lo que pasa… digamos que necesita ver en peligro lo que da por sentado para moverse de una vez…- Naruto parecía dudoso, confundido, como un cachorrito, y Kushina no pudo evitar reír.- Tranquilo sochi, si me equivoco mañana la explicas todo y ya está… tú quédate aquí con tu kaa chan, que me queda poco tiempo y aún te tengo que decir como quiero que se llamen mis cinco futuros nietos… más te vale que una de ellas tenga ese pelo rosa tan bonito, y que alguna más se llame Shio, que es un nombre precioso…- declaró la uzumaki, mientras Naruto asentía con algo de duda… pero como para decirle que no a su madre…

Y, pasados unos minutos, la uzumaki comenzó a difuminarse, marcando el final de la técnica. Madre e hijo se abrazaron antes de que la fémina desapareciese, recordándole Kushina a Naruto que estaba completamente orgullosa de él y que siguiese como hasta ahora. Y que se alejase de las novelas eróticas de ese pervertido de jiraiya. Cuando todo terminó, Kushina sintió un brusco tirón mientras todo se volvía negro, y de pronto se despertó en el suelo de la biblioteca del complejo uzumaki. Abrió los ojos con pesadez… ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Estaba a punto de leer un pergamino de fuinjutsu espacio temporal para su Minato kun, y derrepente estaba ahí tirada… Supuso que se habría tropezado. Aunque eso no explicaba que se sintiese tan… feliz, satisfecha. Y que tuviese unas ganas locas de encerrar a su Minato kun en su cuarto hasta tener un bebé, ¡todavía no estaba preparada para ser madre dattebane! Aunque se preguntaba cómo saldría ese niño… porque tenía claro que sería niño, rubio de ojos azules como su adorado Minato… tenía esa corazonada, ¡y Kushina uzumaki siempre acierta en esos casos! Era raro este brote de ganas de ser madre, así que decidió ignorarlo y leer el pergamino en cuestión. Estaba relacionado con el espacio tiempo, seguro que le servía de algo a su novio…

-A ver…- comenzó a leer la ojivioleta, sonriendo al ver la primera frase mientras hablaba en voz alta para si.- "KUSHINA CHAN, NO ABRAS ESTE PERGAMINO Y HAGAS LA TÉCNICA SIN LEER ANTES ESTO, TEN UN POCO DE CABEZA POR UNA VEZ ONEGAI"… esta mito baa chan, mira que es paranoica, ni que fuese a usar una técnica desconocida a ciegas…- siguió mirando el pergamino, que presentaba cientos de kanji intrincados e instrucciones… muuuucho que leer…- bufff, me va a tener horas leyendo… me pregunto qué pasará si pongo mi sangre aquí y leo solo la frase final…- y, tras hacerlo, sintió un brusco tirón mientras todo se volvía negro. No sabía qué la había ocurrido, pero de pronto estaba en el despacho hokage, tirada en el suelo mientras decenas de papeles del dirigente volaban por el aire. La pelirroja miró con confusión al asiento del líder, encontrándose, tras montañas de papeles y muchas fotos de familia con tres niños pequeños, a otra persona en lugar de a hiruzen sarutobi. Se trataba de un enormemente atractivo hombre rubio de pelo corto, con ojos azules muy parecidos a los de su Minato kun, bastante alto y fuerte, y con una capa colgada en un perchero a su espalda que decía "Nanadaime hokage". Ah, y estaba ocupado…- Creo que la he liado, dattebane…

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios dattebayo…?- maldijo al aire el dirigente, mientras una atractiva mujer pelirrosada de ojos verdes con un ligero embarazo se levantaba de sus rodillas con un potente sonrojo y se apartaba con pavor. Se iba a morir de vergüenza la fémina, ¿les habían descubierto? Sakura uzumaki lo temía cada vez que se ponía "cariñosa" con su marido en ese despacho, pero es que era superior a sus fuerzas… entre lo guapo que era, la erotica del poder y que en casa era complicado hacer nada con Shio y los gemelos Shinachiku y Katsumi correteando… Y había que añadir ahora las hormonas del embarazo: fue el rubio recordarla como fue su primer beso, esa noche hacía ya muchos años cuando una mortalmente celosa Sakura se presentó en el apartamento de Naruto para exigirle explicaciones y acabó recibiendo la declaración de amor más bonita de la historia por parte de su baka particular, y la ojijade derretirse en sus manos. Pero, para su terror, esa mujer les había interrumpido, esa… un momento, ¿de qué le sonaba esa mujer? ¿Y por qué parecía una versión adulta de su primogénita? Pero, lo que más la confundió fue que Naruto se repusiese del susto, mirase a la intrusa y dibujase una expresión de hastío.- Kaaaa chaaaan, ¿otra vez?…- suspiró con cansancio, entendiendo de inmediato lo que acababa de pasar. Bueno, al menos conocería a sus nietos en esta hora en familia…

* * *

 **Y fin. Kushina uzumaki, otro pj con un potencial ENORME que kishimoto no aprovechó. Si os fijais, todas sus intervenciones fuera de sus cadenas sellando a kurama fueron inutiles: o bien no eran necesarias ("naruto, no caigas en los vicios shinobi"... creo que no hay nadie mas a salvo del alcohol, ligoteo continuo y juego que Naruto...) o bien fueron total y absolutamente ignoradas ("busca una mujer como yo", es decir, una chica timida, retraida, que te haya observado siendo apalizado toda la infancia sin hacer nada y cuya maxima aspiracion sea ser tu utero andante y ama de casa... calcado todo).**

 **En fin, voy a centrarme, que me cabreo xD como podeis ver, kushina es la expresion mas cercana a "la curiosodad mato al gato". Pero todo la sale bien y consigue conocer a su hijo, me parecio muy injusto que no se conociesen de verdad en la serie, que solo se viesen unos minutos y tuviesen encima que cortar para enfrentarse a kurama, ¡Kushina se merecia ver a su hijo feliz y con la vida hecha! Y naruto una buena conversacion con su madre ya puestos, asi que este fic arregla eso, y de paso permite a kushina asegurarse nietos, ¿no os parecio muy tierno el narusaku? sakura celosa de kushina. Y, como colofón final, a conocer a sus nietos ya puestos.**

 **Si os preguntais como acaba esto, kushina conoció a sus nietos, fue muy feliz, volvio a su tiempo, volvio a leer el pergamino, apareció en el despacho de hachidaime hokage Konohamaru Sarutobi, y un agotado y envejecido naruto decidió retirarla el pergamino para que saliese su madre de ese bucle sin fin.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos!**


End file.
